They are the Cutest
by serenityxdragon
Summary: A whole bunch of one shots featuring Korrasami, because they are the cutest. I love them so much. No smut. Never smut.
1. Chapter 1

She was pounded into the ground, earth cracking beneath her. She could feel the wind coming from her lungs, but it wasn't Zaheer this time. It was Kuvira. "I defeated you," Korra panted. "This isn't real. You can't bend air. You ca-" she gasped in an effort to take in a breath.

"You thought you defeated me," she snarled. "Raava has abandoned you." Kuvira's eyes began to glow and she lifted the mountain to slam into Korra. She couldn't breath, she couldn't-

Korra woke with a yell that spit fire across the room. Sweat coated her skin, and she raised it off her skin with a flick of her finger.

Korra lay tense on her bed, unable to get to sleep. She heard the walls creaking around her and tried to shift back into a comfortable position. Just when she thought she was drifting off, Noga whined. Korra groaned and sat up. She heard footsteps outside her door.

The nightmare still in her mind, she lit the oil lamp with a spark. "Korra?" she heard Asami's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Go ahead," Korra said. The doorknob turned and Asami walked in. "I suppose you couldn't sleep either?"

"Nightmares," Asami admitted. "It's my dad. It's always been my dad."

"Kuvira," Korra muttered. "I keep dreaming that... that she's still a threat. That she took Raava from me." Asami sat on the bed next to Korra and slipped her arm around Korra's waist. Korra rested her head on Asami's shoulder. "I still feel weak sometimes. I mean, I'm back at it! I should feel happy. People trust me to be the avatar again. But maybe they shouldn't."

"You're a great avatar. And you're an amazing person. You'll keep training. You'll be even better than you were before all of this."

"I hope," Korra said with a scowl.

"Hey," Asami said. "Lighten up."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to keep saving the world." Korra hunched over, and Asami's hand slid to her back.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Korra asked, "What do you see in your future?"

"Huh?" Asami said, looking at her. "Well... hopefully I can get future industries back on its feet. I'd like to travel the world- I know, we've already been to so many places, but I want to see more." she didn't know what else to say, so they sat in awkward silence for a moment.

"I keep trying to make plans for the future. But I keep thinking about my duties as an avatar. I can't ever truly settle down. There will always be another person threatening the balance of the world, and I'll always have to fight them."

"Well you don't have to fight them right now," Asami said firmly. "I think we both need to get some sleep. Things will seem better in the morning."

Korra groaned. "I don't know if I can."

"Just try. Please," Asami said. Korra flopped down on the bed and drew the blankets around her. "I'll see you in the morning," Asami said.

"Please don't," Korra said. "I just feel..." Korra rolled onto her side. "I don't know."

Asami gave a small smile and lay down next to Korra. "Go to sleep." Korra curled up, pressed against Asami's comforting warmth. "Good night, Korra," Asami whispered.

"Night, Asami."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Mako. Hey, Bolin," Korra said, stepping out of the spirit portal. Her hand stayed in its stream and Asami walked out after her. Their hands were clasped firmly together.

"Hey Korra. Asami," Mako said awkwardly. "So, I-" it was only then when he realized that they were holding hands. "So, what, you're like sisters now?"

"Ah, I sure hope not," Asami said with a smile.

"Ah, haha!" Bolin said, rushing up to them and throwing his arms around them both. "I knew it! I knew you were gay, Korra! Now Opal was all, 'don't you think a girl can be strong and still like guys' and I was like YES! I mean, but not Korra!" The last line was accentuated with a fist in the air.

Mako raised an eyebrow. "You are gay, right?" Bolin finished weakly. Mako remembered when Korra kissed him for the first time. It sure didn't feel like she was gay.

"Err," Korra said, scratching the back of her head. Mako groaned. Both his ex-girlfriends were gay? For each other? At least he could be confident in his manhood. "No. Well, I've had good experiences with guys."

"Same," Asami said. Mako buried his head in his hands. Or not.

"We shouldn't kiss in front of Mako, I think it would hurt his brain," Asami said with a smirk and that little laugh of hers. Korra blushed. "I never thought that you would be shy," Asami commented. "Or like being the little spoon."

"Asami," Korra said, rolling her eyes.

"I should just, um, leave," Mako said, clearing his throat loudly. Asami laughed.

"He'll get over it," Asami said lightly.

"Aww," Bolin said, stretching his arms open to receive a hug from Mako. Mako grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him away. Bolin followed his lead with an exaggerated sigh.

Asami's hand squeezed Korra's. "Let's go greet your fans," she said quietly. Korra grinned and pulled her up the hill towards the press.


	3. Chapter 3

"Really?" Korra said, her distress clearly painted on her face.

"It's very relaxing," Tenzin said, holding a ball with wind and balancing on one pole. "Avatar Aang played it when he was a young air nomad."

"Come on, Korra," Asami said, hopping from one pole to the other. "I'm not even an airbender."

"Not that you'll have much luck when we have to start airbending," Korra said. "Fine." A burst of wind propelled her up onto one of the poles. "How do we play?"

"You'll be on Asami's team. Stop me from getting this ball into your goal, and try to get it into mine. Go!" Tenzin sent a blast of wind at the ball, sending it ricocheting through the field of poles. Korra yelled as her pole wobbled beneath her.

"Relax," Asami said. She smiled and whacked the ball out of the air towards Korra. "I hope that's legal," she said.

Korra, with the ball, sent it spinning through the poles so viciously that Tenzin almost lost his balance. Asami darted after it, blocking Tenzin's wind from affecting the ball. It hit the goal and caused it to flip around. Korra cheered. "1-0!"

"That's actually not exactly how scoring- nevermind." Tenzin blasted the ball back their way, and Korra blocked it hurriedly, accidentally sending it sideways instead of back to Tenzin and the goal. Asami reached her foot down to kick it back to Korra, who flailed about comically instead when Tenzin gave her a face full of air. The ball went spinning through their goal.

"Aww," Korra said with a pout, regaining her balance.

"You can do it, Korra!" Asami said. She grinned, throwing the ball to Korra, who caught it in a funnel of wind.

"Go team!" Korra said, aiming for Tenzin's goal once again. It began to lose its speed only two feet from the goal. Tenzin prepared to deflect it, then saw their faces. Unbeknownst to Korra, he tapped just enough wind for it to pass the goal.

Asami saw.

"I'm just getting too old for this game," Tenzin said innocently. "Why don't we go meditate?"

"You're just jealous of my airball skills," Korra said, jumping off her pole onto a cushion of wind. Asami slid down.

A tiny smile crossed his lips. "Surely that must be it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Am I terrible at writing action scenes? Maybe. I don't know. Do I love Korrasami? Maybe. I think you know the answer.**

Korra pushed fire out of her hand, then used her leg to slam a boulder into the attacking forces. "Not getting through me today," she shouted, bringing water from the river and freezing their mecha suits with it.

"Korra, there are more on the other side of the mountain," Asami said. "We can't keep this up forever. If Mako and Bolin don't get here soon..."

"What's so important about these scrolls anyway?" Korra said, bringing up a wall of stone to block the soldiers.

"I don't know. Supposedly they hold maps that map spiritual energy all over the world."

"Since when do we have maps that show spirit energy?" Korra said, reinforcing the crumbling stone wall.

"Since future industries funded that archaeological dig," Asami said. Foot soldiers slid the wall into the ground. "Hold on." Asami jumped for the earthbenders, touching her glove to the base of one man's neck. A lady punched a rock at her, but she tumbled over it and touched the side of her neck. She crumpled to the ground.

"Oh, future industries," Korra said, using wind to keep a fierce looking earthbender and his rocks back. "How's that going?"

"Surprisingly well," Asami said, jumping off an earth wall and knocking down someone else. "We got it back on its feet. Varrick wanted to help, of course."

"And you didn't let him, right?" Korra said. "Fall back a second." Asami joined her side and Korra sent an impressive spurt of flames towards their attackers. Then she raised another wall of stone and pushed the earthbenders away as far as possible.

"Of course not! Zhu Li promised that he was actually trying to help, but Varrick was still right there."

"Yup," Korra said, panting in exertion. She gave up on the wall and pelted rock discs at them.

"Hey, is that them?" Asami said, pausing to point up into the sky.

"Bolin! Mako!" Korra shouted up at line of planes in the sky. As metal benders rained from the sky and ended the battle, Korra nodded approvingly. "You know what?" she said to her girlfriend. "We rarely have time to talk anymore. We should fight evildoers more often." Asami's laugh was worth everything. The peck on the lips that Asami gave her was worth more.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last of my already written Korrasami fanfiction. I might do one or two more. If y'all are very motivating, I might keep going.**

"How does it feel, Korra?" Asami said. Korra moaned.

"I needed this," Korra said, leaning over so that Asami could rub her back better.

"You're all knotted up," she said. "Relax. You can't be the avatar every second."

"But I am the avatar every second!" Korra said.

Asami pushed her fingers into one tensed spot on Korra's shoulder and the avatar hissed. "But you can't be there for everyone all the time. Korra, what have you even been doing? You can't overexert yourself. If you want to take care of everyone, start by taking care of yourself."

"Sami," Korra mumbled as she slowly melted under Asami's touch.

"Yes, Avatar Korra?" Asami said, a little too professionally. A smirk played at the corner of her mouth.

"Little to the- ngg. Left."


End file.
